


Irresistible

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, fem reader - Freeform, threesom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Niles likes to share his toys.





	Irresistible

Irresistible is named such, only because it's something one wants and will stop at nothing to have.

Yet, there seemed to be a little bit of a problem. Now that you've finally got what you want, and can't have him, it's torture.

Perhaps, [Name] should have taken his advice. He had warned her to stay away, multiple times. But, apparently, she was as irresistible to him, as he was to her. Now ain't that just great for everybody.

"So, Little Girl," His roguishly rough voice was but a whisper in her left ear. [Name] shuddered under his breath as Nile's hands traveled up her bare sides. Yet nothing is uttered from her other than a few somewhat muffled attempts at words. For in her mouth was a strategically placed gag. A large ball which could just bearly be forced between her teeth coupled with leather fastens which buckled together smoothly. Not even a single strand of hair was pulled this way.

"Do you still want to continue?" Now his voice is in her right ear. Another muffled sound is made, but this time, coupled with a slow approving nod.

"Should I assume you're as into painful pleasure as I am? Or work up towards it?" Niles' voice is now at its usual pitch, he's moving about a room [Name] had only a glance at before. His room, at first appeared very normal. But the longer one looked, the more which stood out.

Even with just a single sweep over, before finding herself blindfolded by Niles, [Name] had spotted a few oddities. What appeared to be some sort of collar had been hung over the frame of the bed. Not to mention what couldn't be anything but rope tied to the feet of said furniture.

Yet, Niles didn't use those more obvious tools. Had [Name] gotten a few more seconds to peer around, she may have noticed a silver rod on the wall, holding absolutely nothing. But now, it was keeping her legs apart, either end of the bar secured around each ankle. Or maybe the riding crop laying on a small round table along with a slew of arrows, which was suddenly making contact with her bare bottom.

With a high pitched sound blocked only partly by the ball gag, [Name] could feel her eyes rolling back as she arched her back away from the source. The motion only forcing Niles' target closer. To which he takes a handful of [Name]'s ass, caressing the bright mark slowly before pressing himself against her.

Niles, humming approvingly, took [Name]'s hips, grinding her ass against his crotch in a slow antagonizing manner. "Do you feel how hard you've made me, hmmm?" His words are again purred into a whisper, his breath playing tricks on [Name]'s skin. His actions forcing goosebumps to rise even in the hot humid air of mid-summer.

The handle of his current tool of choice is pressing hard into her side, a reminder that he could do the same thing again, and again. To which [Name] couldn't object to at all. Wrists tied and held up by low rafters, so she can just hardly touch the floor with the balls of her feet, helped with this fact.

But, that was if [Name] even wanted to object. Still, a second sharp sting landed upon her cheek, just North of the last strike.

The sound this time was less surprise and more appreciation from [Name]. Her own sounds of approval forced a chuckle from Niles as he planted a few soft kisses to her shoulders.

"Something tells me you do enjoy this, should I step it up a little?" As he speaks his hands move and caress over every ample inch of skin they can reach. Stopping only seconds to pay very little attention to where [Name] wanted his touch most. Her breast hardly ghosted over. Nipples nearly flicked, and twitching cunt just brushed over.

If she could get the words out, [Name] would likely be begging for anything more.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been pushing you away so long," Niles muses, he's stepping away. After a few seconds, there is a sound like he's setting something down. Followed by his hands around [Name]'s ankle, it actually feels as though he's undoing the rope tying her to the spreading bar.

The man is kneeling before [Name] only a moment before he's using her hips to pull himself up from the floor. His hands holding her in a death grip. Dragging her against him as he stands to his full height, his breath against her reducing the typically strong warrior to putty beneath his fingers.

This, Niles could relish in, seeing someone so able, so capable to protect herself and even others, completely and utterly helpless. Because of him, of course.

"I rather enjoy sharing my toys with others," following these words, the blindfold is gone.

"Do you mind if I share a little more?" There is a mischievous tone to his voice, one which is not heeded by a certain woman, who only nods all too enthusiastically.

Niles is swift to untie the last of the ropes, and even the ball gag between [Name]'s teeth. Being free to breathe, doesn't last long. A hypnotizing blue eye has captured her attention again before she's forced back onto what could only be Niles' bunk. It's actually not cluttered with random junk, unlike Odin's.

"I'm so glad you want me to share more," Niles' is quick to follow. Leaning over [Name] as he pins her to the bed. His hands wrapped tight around her biceps, one of his knees holding down her abdomen forcing a slight wheeze of discomfort from her. Which, reminds [Name] that she can actually speak now.

"Niles, that-"

"Hurts?" A wide smirk pulls his lips back, his teeth just visible between his slightly gapped lips. "judging from your flustered face, and the way you're gripping my arms..." He leans in closer. "You really do enjoy this as much as I do. Now," The pressure from his knee increases. What should have been a pained moan, was more of a happy keen. He was completely right, after all.

"As I was saying, I really am happy you want me to share more." He licks a stripe from [Name]'s chin, along her jaw, and to her ear. Which he clamps tightly between his teeth, for only a moment. "Because, if you didn't," The door to his shared room bursts open, and while Odin announces his glorious self, [Name] gives a slightly panicked shout, while Niles holds her tighter. "I was afraid we'd have to stop all of our fun."

"Niles," [Name] is saying, somewhat panicked, while Odin is quickly closing the door.

"If it would be better of me- if you want me to come back- I, Odin could very well do so-" The Mage is cut off by a hand from Niles. Who is simply watching [Name] with amusement as she attempts to hide her indecency.

"No, Odin, actually, I believe it would be better for you to join us." He's simply gazing at [Name] who seems to have a sudden realization, he wasn't sharing his toys with her, he was considering her a toy to share with his roommate.

While Odin simply gazes, somewhat pink-cheeked and shocked, [Name] is struggling somewhat until a hand is grasped tightly around her throat. Not to chock her, no, she could breath fine, but being able to breath didn't stop lightheadedness from stepping in. Seconds later, Niles lets go, his teeth clamping down on his own lip as he watches [Name] writhe below him from what almost appeared to be orgasmic.

"I can show you a lot more than that simple trick," The white-haired male grins somewhat. "But only if you'll let me share."

After a few seconds, Odin begins to try and excuse himself from the premises again, being far too wordy, and not clothed nearly loose enough to hide his raging arousal. Yet, he is stopped once again, not by Niles, but [Name].

"My deepest apologies my lady, but, what?" Wordy Mage is wordy.

"I," [Name] pauses, her eyes closed tightly together and her face flushed deeply. "I said you may share me." Her words are strong, however, somewhat strained, as she slowly opens her eyes. Gazing first at Niles who is giving a look of pure satisfaction, and Odin who looks ready to thank whatever Gods he believes in.

The second Niles lifts his knee from her middle, [Name] thinks she finally has a moment to breathe. Yet this isn't the case as Niles swiftly moves behind her. He's taking hold of her jaw, forcing [Name] to sit up. Niles fingers hook into her lips as he uses his free hand to pull [Name] against him. Showing Odin all of her.

"Well, we can share, can't we, Odin?" The smug smirk playing over Niles face was so strong [Name] could hear it in his voice. Then again, he was usually like this. "What are you waiting for, a formal invitation?" As the silver-haired male parts [Name]'s jaws, his remaining hand pushes down on her back forcing her forward.

Before [Name] had found herself holding the edge of the bed, Odin had approached, disrobing only enough of his ridiculous outfit for this particular session.

"Open up a bit wider," Niles says while slipping his fingers from [Name]'s lips. While she complies to the request, [Name] focuses on the blonde standing before her.

"Little more," Odin's voice is softer than Niles, kinder, as well.

"Sorry," [Name] whispers, doing just as he'd asked. Parting her lips farther as Odin closes in. His cock already free, being stroked in his own hand. As soon as he is close enough, [Name] takes him in slowly. His skin is a little dry, so the motion isn't very smooth until she backs off slightly, using her tongue to wet his skin. Although, focusing on Odin may have been a bit of a mistake.

Niles seems to be a little less appreciative of the divided attention. A particularly rough slap to the previously stricken ass cheek. Now a muffled noise rises from [Name], Odin says something incoherent, for once in his life. However, his hand gently caressing the side of [Name]'s face suggests some encouragement.

With her eyes now shut tight, [Name] tried to focus on both men. Odin, slowly easing his way as deep as she could allow him. While Niles began to tease, and not verbally. His fingers pinching at her nipples, hands dragging down her sides, gently rubbing against her lips. Nothing which was enough, though.

Pushing back against Niles only made him chuckle. He stayed out of reach despite her efforts.

"What is it," Niles, [Name] can feel him leaning over her. He's rubbing his still clothed erection against her roughly, a soft groan being somewhat concealed by Niles while he leans close enough to whisper against her ear.

"Do you want something, Kitten?" Niles response comes clearer than he expected. [Name] had backed away from Odin, who strokes himself while gazing at [Name] with curiosity.

"If you don't hurry up Niles," She looks back over her shoulder slowly. "I'll take my fun to the other bunk in here. Without sharing."

 

 

Bonus:

"Odin,"

"Yeah?"

"Get off my bed."

**Author's Note:**

> 100th work  
> cool beans  
> I feel like I've finally done something with my life.  
> Wow.


End file.
